Portable and hand-held computing and communications devices with wireless communication capabilities often have signal transmission or reception issues depending, for example, on the relative sizes of the devices and/or the signal wavelengths used. Antennas of various types have been used with such devices. Such antennas have radiated or received electromagnetic signals with varying degrees of effectiveness depending upon the physical types, orientations, sizes and/or structural configurations of the antennas, particularly in view of the wavelengths of the signals to be transmitted or received.
Small electronic devices, such as hand-held or wrist-top devices, have typically used loop antennas. In wristwatch types of devices with wireless communications abilities, loop antennas have been disposed as separate elongated loops in one or both sides of a watchband or as a continuous loop extending around the entire circumference of the watchband or watchface. Electromagnetic signal propagation is not very efficient for the elongated loop antennas embedded in each wrist band side of dual sided watchband, such as is used with a common tongue buckle watchband. Such loop antennas often provide a small, weak radiation area and the direction of radiation can be limited as loop antennas typically provide radiation mostly normal to the loop, leaving large areas of little or no signal transmission or reception. Note also that tongue buckles typically preclude the use of the loop antennas wrapping around the circumference of the wrist because the tongue fastener of such a buckle does not generally provide good continuous electrical contact when bringing and holding the two wristband side portions together.
Wristbands have heretofore had loop antennas wrapping around the circumference of the wrist with acceptable efficiency in transmission and reception. Nevertheless, these configurations require a good mechanical buckling for creating an acceptable electrical contact with low losses across the buckle. Such mechanical buckling has heretofore been bulky, causing discomfort in use and a lack of visual appeal. Adjustability of such buckles has also been complicated.